


I want another baby

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [18]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: For Rowaelin - “I want another baby.”??
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 54





	I want another baby

Rowan watched his daughter play in the sunshine, her golden hair catching the light. What exactly she was playing, Rowan didn’t know, whatever game her 2 year old mind invented. Elsie was his and Aelin’s greatest joy, she had brought so much light and laughter and love to their lives. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about having another just to see all those wonderful things increase.

Aelin shifted where she lay beside him on the picnic blanket, he head now resting in his lap. She reached up, running a finger down his cheek.

“What’s this face?” She asked him.

Rowan didn’t think. “I want another baby.”

Aelin’s face didn’t falter for a second. in fact she just smiled up at him.

“Too late.”

Rowan cocked his head at her. “What?”

Aelin sat up and knelt in front of him. “I said ‘too late’ because I’m already pregnant with another one of your delightful offspring.” She moved to settle in his lap and kissed him. “If that’s alright with you.”

“You sneaky little - “ Rowan whispered but then was cut off when a small solid mass hit the two of them. 

“Mama! Dad!”

It was Aelin who scooped her up in her arm and brought Elsie to settle between them.

Rowan kissed both of them. “I love you.”

Aelin smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
